


Wanna be Yours

by joidianne4eva



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the "You work with my sister and she's trying to hook us up, only we've been banging for a month and she has no clue" prompt on tumblr. </p><p>“You didn’t tell her, did you?” Ian sighed and Mickey’s lips ticked up into a smirk. </p><p>“Don’t see you sharing info with her either, Gallagher,” Mickey shot back, glancing at Ian only to find the other man grinning at him. </p><p>“Yeah sure, you want me to just walk up to her and say ‘Hey, Mandy, you know your brother, the one you’re trying to set me up with? I spent the last few nights fucking his brains out,’ that’ll go over real well, I bet.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna be Yours

“Hey, you’re here.”

Mickey glanced up at Mandy’s voice, mostly because she sounded like she was actually surprised he was there and that was bullshit seeing as she’d threatened to kick his ass if he wasn’t there when she got home.

Mandy was grinning at him and something in her smile made Mickey want to just say ‘fuck it’ and leave but he kept his ass glued to the sofa because Mandy could be vicious as fuck when she didn’t get her way.

Glancing from Mandy to the tall redhead hovering behind her, Mickey cocked a brow.

“This is Ian; I mean you remember Ian, right? I told you about him, _remember_?” Mandy stressed and Mickey shrugged because Mandy _had_ mentioned the guy…fifteen fucking times. “Alright, Ian, this is my brother, Mickey, okay? So you just sit…” she jerked the man forward, and Mickey was pretty sure that the guy was just humouring her because Ian wasn’t small, shoving at him until he sat down, right by Mickey’s side. “…here, and I’ll be right back, alright?” Mandy finished, beaming at them before fleeing the room like she was on fire.

Mickey stared at the TV ignoring the man at his side for a long moment.

“You didn’t tell her, did you?” Ian sighed and Mickey’s lips ticked up into a smirk.

“Don’t see you sharing info with her either, Gallagher,” Mickey shot back, glancing at Ian only to find the other man grinning at him.

“Yeah sure, you want me to just walk up to her and say ‘Hey, Mandy, you know your brother, the one you’re trying to set me up with? I spent the last few nights fucking his brains out,’ that’ll go over real well, I bet.”

“Fucking my brains out? You weren’t that good, Red,” Mickey snorted but Ian just gave him a long look.

“I’ve got the scratch marks on my back to prove it,” he retorted and Mickey squinted at him as he tried to remember if he’d actually marked the man up or if Ian was fucking with him. “If you don’t believe me, look,” Ian added as he turned his back and yanked his shirt up and okay…not lying.

“Fuck, I got you good, didn’t I?” Mickey whispered as Ian tugged his shirt back down.

Ian shrugged, “It means I was doing my job right.”

“Your job, huh?” Mickey leered, leaning back in his seat. “I don’t remember paying you.”

“You could,” Ian shot back, his gaze flickering over Mickey’s frame from head to toe and the heat there was almost enough to make Mickey forget that Mandy was just one room away.

“How much you want?” Mickey inquired and Ian bit his lip.

“Why don’t you come over here and I’ll tell you,” he offered up and Mickey glanced towards Mandy’s door before shifting closer to Ian.

“What?” he demanded but Ian just shook his head.

“Closer,” he responded and Mickey could take a hint, alright?

Shifting so that he could use the back of the sofa as a brace, he straddled Ian’s lap.

“This close enough for you, hot shot?”

Ian squinted up at him as his hands dropped to Mickey’s hips. “Almost,” he muttered before tugging Mickey down so that he was pressed firmly against Ian.

“You remember that Mandy’s right back there?” Mickey inquired, despite the fact that he wasn’t exactly making a move to get off of Ian.

“Just means you have to be quick with my payment,” Ian taunted and Mickey’s tongue flickered out to wet his lips, as he ground back against Ian’s groin.

“This payment enough for ya?” he asked but Ian shook his head as one of his hands slid under Mickey’s shirt, short nails teasing over the skin just above Mickey’s groin and Mickey’s hips hitched forward on instinct even as Ian’s other hand shifted down to cup his ass.

“I take payment in kisses,” Ian offered up with a smirk and Mickey glowered at him.

“You’re fucking lucky you’re good in the sack,” he growled before dipping down to capture Ian’s lip as the redhead thrust upwards, forcing Mickey to ride out the move and he nipped at Ian’s lips in response, swallowing the harsh groan that the move got him.

“I wanted you to talk not fuck on the sofa, Jesus Christ!”

Mandy’s harsh voice had Mickey scrabbling off of Ian’s lap like that would make a difference when Mandy was standing there glaring at them.

“There something you want to tell me?” she demanded and Mickey shot Ian a warning look but the redhead was shooting him that goofy ass grin that said he was going to regret whatever Ian was about to say.

“Ian…” he warned…at least he tried to.

“So I might be screwing your brother and sort of forgot to tell you, my bad,” Ian offered up and Mickey buried his head in his hands as Mandy gaped at them.

“What?!” she screeched.

Mickey was definitely cutting Ian off for at least a week after this shit.

…okay maybe a few days.

 

 


End file.
